blashcofandomcom-20200213-history
Blashco 2.0
The second official incarnation of blashco began on January 1st, 2011, and can be dubbed "the college years" though, like the first era, many of the films were released after Asher graduated in 2012. The official 2.0 crew includes Michael Pepp, Madeleine Lauve, Michael Curtis, Emmett Meade, Liane Pippin, Brian Solomon, Garner Jarrett and Zenon Stacy. Though many projects were completed at their college, the primary production for the 2.0 era is the hour-long sketch show completed in 2013. Unlike the first era of blashco, movies had effort put into them, so much more that it would have been impossible to make a new movie every week, though during the school year of 2011-2012, this almost seemed to be the case, with a new sketch being produced every other week or so. Haydn Winston is the only 1.0 crew member to make an appearance in 2.0, with Asher's remake of Officer Henderson's Witchcraft. Noteworthy releases during the crew's college experience include Comedy, Sketch (Asher's senior thesis), The Age of the Artist (final for Documentary Studies), Fragments of Tracey (final for Advanced Editing), among a handful of unreleased films. After graduating, Asher wrote three different webseries he planned to produce but lack of financial competence lead him to put them on the backburner. Instead he focused on editing projects, the most noteworthy being: The Last of Us (a webseries created from video game footage spanning 8 episodes), Family Guy (Without Cutaways), Gninihs Eht (a fan edit of The Shining, played forwards and backwards on top of itself) and It's Happening! (a re cut of M. Night Shymalan's The Happening into a B-movie horror). The 2.0 era has not yet ended. History Asher began college at The College of Santa Fe in the Spring of 2007. His Freshman year was lackluster in productions. Two films were produced that were all based on blashco 1.0 films: Welcome to Zeek Town, a cheaply done animation, and Bridging the Gap Between Humility and Humiliation, which was a short documentary on the blashco 1.0 creative process, including essentially every 1.0 member. In his sophomore year, Asher made a strange sound project and a sequel to a rather obscure 1.0 film, Officer Henderson's Witchcraft II. He also tried to film a serious film, which is not available online, and was the cameraman for a film by AJ Brown, called Window Water Dead Guy Bathtub. A short parody commercial of the iPhone was also made with Matt Panfil and Dustin Hahn. At the end of his sophomore year, The College of Santa Fe closed down, but reopened the following Spring as Santa Fe University of Art and Design. This caused a strange change for the school, and rendered the following year to be about 100 students. One movie was produced: The 'Job. This was the first "sketch" filmed with professional equipment. The same year Asher took alternate cinema, which was entirely about experimental films. Asher, originally asked if he could select music to play under Dog Star Man. This was a project Asher was very passionate about, but the teacher expressed that Stan Brackage believed audio should be separate from film and he would fail Asher if that is what he turned in. In retaliation, Asher made a commentary for a 1.0 film A Sloppy Gelato Fest with his friend Zenon Stacy. The commentary expresses that the whole film is an allegory for man's futile search for happiness. At the presentation, first the film with out commentary was played, followed by the same film with commentary. The sloppy bj scene was removed. This was around the time Asher began work on Welcome to Eternity and Ju Ju Bloopers, marking the official end of the 1.0 era. This lead to the discover of the raw footage of Jerry's Forgotten Past 3 on one of his hard drives; Asher was unaware because he did not help film or produce the film at all, though he did finish editing it. By the end of that school year, Asher had completed the rough draft of his senior thesis, Comedy, Sketch. The hour-long production included about a dozen sketches and would take the entire following year to film. Crew Films Snozberry Studios Category:2.0